The Cubs are playing the Red Sox in the World Series. To win the world series, a team must win 4 games before the other team does. If the Cubs win each game with probability $\dfrac{3}{5}$ and there are no ties, what is the probability that the Cubs will win the World Series? Express your answer as a percent rounded to the nearest whole percent.
There are four possible cases for the Cubs winning the World Series, depending on the number of games that Red Sox win before the Cubs win their fourth game: the Red Sox can win no games, one game, two games, or three games. In general, if the Red Sox win exactly $k$ games before the Cubs win their 4th game, there will be a total of $3+k$ games played before the last one (which the Cubs must win), there will be a total of $\dbinom{3+k}{k}$ ways of selecting the games that the Red Sox win out of those, and for each of those arrangements the Cubs will win their 4 games with probability $\left(\dfrac{3}{5}\right)^4$ and the Red Sox will win the $k$ games that are selected for them with probability $\left(\dfrac{2}{5}\right)^k$, so we are left to evaluate the expression $\dbinom{3+k}{k}\left(\dfrac{3}{5}\right)^4\left(\dfrac{2}{5}\right)^k$ for $k = 0, 1, 2, 3$. This gives us our final probability of  \begin{align*}
&\dbinom{3}{0}\left(\dfrac{3}{5}\right)^4\left(\dfrac{2}{5}\right)^0 + \dbinom{3+1}{1}\left(\dfrac{3}{5}\right)^4\left(\dfrac{2}{5}\right)^1 + \\
&\qquad\qquad\dbinom{3+2}{2}\left(\dfrac{3}{5}\right)^4\left(\dfrac{2}{5}\right)^2 + \dbinom{3+3}{3}\left(\dfrac{3}{5}\right)^4\left(\dfrac{2}{5}\right)^3
\end{align*} which simplifies to  \begin{align*}
&\ \ \ \ 1\cdot(.1296)\cdot1+4\cdot(.1296)\cdot(.4)\\
&+10\cdot(.1296)\cdot(.16)+20\cdot(.1296)\cdot(.064)=.7102\ldots,
\end{align*} so our answer is $\boxed{71}$ percent.